


Natural

by draculard



Category: When Darkness Loves Us - Elizabeth Engstrom
Genre: Ambiguous Age, Arousal from Rape, Dubious Consent, F/M, Malnutrition, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Seductor, breast feeding, mild body horror, stunted growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 20:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Summary: She's not sure how old Clint is the first time he breast-feeds for pleasure and not out of necessity.





	Natural

She’s not sure how old Clint is the first time he breast-feeds for pleasure and not out of necessity. All she knows is that his naked body was small and lean against her own, that his skin was feverishly warm, that his teeth were soft and rotten, so it didn’t hurt all that much when he closed them around her nipple in an affectionate bite.

“No, Clint,” she said gently, affectionately, amused. She pushed him away — or tried to — and he clung to her, whining deep in his throat. His arms were wrapped a little too tightly around her neck; she couldn’t push him away without choking herself.

_ And really, _ she found herself thinking,  _ what’s the harm? He’s young. The circumstances are special. He needs more love. _

So she stopped pushing. She leaned back until her spine scraped against the wet stone wall of the cave, giving her the support she needed to hold Clint — all forty-five pounds of him. He suckled at her breast needily, insistently, and she wondered if he knew her milk had dried up, or if he cared. 

She felt his small cock stirring against her belly.

She tried to ignore it. 

_ It’s natural, _ she told herself. She could feel him trying to bite her nipple, trying to sink his teeth in, but an entire lifetime of weak gums and poor nutrition prevented him from landing a mark.  _ It’s a natural response. He can’t help it. He doesn’t know. _

_ He’s innocent. _

* * *

After that, Clint does not ask to be breast-fed. He demands it. He was born in the darkness of these tunnels; he can navigate as well as Sally Ann could up on the surface. He could leave her in the dust if she doesn’t acquiesce to his demands. He could go swimming in the cold, black water and never re-surface.

She would still have Jackie, but she realizes now that that will never be enough. Not ever again, not now that she has Clint.

So he forces himself on her, his soft teeth around her nipple, his lips as cold and slimy as the slugs they pluck from the cave walls, his hips rutting against her automatically, as if by instinct, his cock small and hard and warm.

_ It’s natural, _ Sally Ann tells herself.  _ He’s a growing boy. He needs his mother. _

Her own reaction is harder to explain. She feels the spark of warmth between her legs, a shadow of the spark she used to feel watching Michael work in the fields, his tan skin shining beneath the sun. She’ll never see Clint in the daylight — she knows she’ll never see his face, never know if he’s plain or beautiful, if he resembles her or his father.

She feels the spark anyway. She doesn’t need to know.

When he’s older, Clint will shove his fingers deep into her cunt — clumsy, stiff, eager — and he’ll press his cock against the outline of her ribs, and Sally Ann will come almost as soon as she feels his fingers pushing up inside her. He’ll follow a moment later, spraying his first gush of cum over her skin, and suddenly Sally Ann will find it difficult to justify this any longer.

But that comes later.

For now, she lays her hand between her legs and presses the heel of her palm against her clit, subtly, unobtrusively, while Clint feeds.

_ It’s natural, _ she tells herself. 


End file.
